


Delyrium

by thehotnerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Prose Poem, Templar - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotnerd/pseuds/thehotnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I ended up writing after I came up with the first two lines in an RP with Remarque. It's short and melancholy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delyrium

Big and strong Templar, ever so bold

Fears what he'll become as he grows old

 

The mages are feared so he takes lyrium

To stop Thedas from becoming the Tevinter Imperium

 

Every drop he takes gives him more power

But sucks away another hour

 

When he was young he was ever so sure

That he would be capable to endure

 

Sent to the circle to fit their mold

And stood by everything he was told

 

But many moons have come and gone

And he wonders now if they were wrong

 

He thinks of harrowings from the past

Dreams of Templars who didn't last

All the mages that were slain

Never to roam the halls again

 

The mighty maker and his bride

Have fled from their children's side

 

He tries to fix all that's wrong

Before succumbing, his mind has gone


End file.
